


A Pair of Teases

by vassalady



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Foreplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce returns home to find a surprise for him in bed, but Lois and Clark are terrible teases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Teases

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to just write something as a study break. So I wrote this. Lois and Clark's clothes might show up again elsewhere...
> 
> Thanks to analise010 for checking for any major problems. <3

"You can't be serious," Bruce said.

Clark and Lois exchanged a look across the overly-large bed. They were both sitting up against the headboard, Clark reading a book and Lois reading a copy of the Gotham Gazette. They were also dressed only in underwear, but Clark was the one wearing the black lacy bra and panties, and Lois wore a pair of sheer boxers - and only boxers. Bruce's eyes flicked between her bare breasts and Clark's covered chest. And then he glanced lower and looked resolutely up.

"One hundred percent," Clark said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Clark voted against the whipped cream." Lois smirked as a hint of red appeared on Clark's cheeks.

Bruce wouldn't have liked the whipped cream just for the sheer mess, but the thought went straight to his groin. "This isn't fair," he said, trying again to gain some control. "How'd you get in?"

Stupid question. Clark raised his hand. It made the bra shift a little, and Bruce followed the line his arm made down his muscled torso all the way to Clark's barely concealed cock.

Now Alfred's "Have an entertaining morning," became clear. Bruce didn't want to know exactly how much Alfred knew.

This wasn't the first time Clark and Lois had stayed over. It was the first time they had surprised him in such a... disarming position.

Lois patted the space in between them. "Come on, Bruce, shuck the suit and hop in."

Bruce had already changed to a dressing robe and silken pajamas, but even that was overly clothed compared to Lois and Clark. He did his best to not scramble out of them. Clark and Lois chuckled softly behind their hands anyway. Sometimes, he didn't know why he associated with them at all.

He did manage to land between them with ease. He had only his pajama bottoms on now. Lois laughed when he brushed against her as he settled between them, and Clark gave him a light shove.

"Hey, don't hog all the space," Clark said with a grin.

"I think you two are taking up the space." Bruce shimmied down, throwing his arms out over the two. "I remember this bed being a lot roomier. Maybe I'll have to buy a new one."

"Give me this one, then," Lois said, "cause my mattress is killing me these days."

"If you give me a good offer. Remember I am a businessman."

Lois quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe I don't want it that much."

"I'll take it," Clark cut in. He leaned over Bruce. Bruce could feel the lace brush against his chest. "If you don't want it, Lois."

"And what are you offering?" Bruce's voice cracked just a little as Clark looked up at him through his lashes. The unearthly blue of his eyes still caught Bruce some days.

Lois snorted beside him.

"Unlike Lois, I'm willing to stoop as low as I need to to get what I want." Clark licked his lips.

And then a pillow landed smack in his face and hit Bruce, too. "Hey!" Lois held up the pillow again. "I get more bylines than you, Smallville. And I have the journalistic integrity to not write about myself."

"But since no one knows I'm Superman, I don't think it counts." Clark, still pressed up against Bruce, grinned at her.

Lois glared, but it lasted only half a moment before she began to laugh. Her breasts bobbed lightly as she laughed. Bruce didn't want to look away. But then Clark pressed even closer, swinging a leg over Bruce's, and that pressed a semi-hard cock into his thigh.

Bruce groaned.

Lois's laughter died down. Her smirk returned, and Bruce met her eyes. She swung one of her leg's over his free one. "Two can play at this game," she said, as she looked over at Clark. "Bruce." She placed a hand on his cheek. Her fingers were rough and calloused, the result of her determination to hang off the edge of a building three days out of seven, if it meant she'd get her story. She leaned up a little, mouth falling open.

Bruce leaned down to meet her. But before their lips touched, she ducked down and forward, capturing Clark's mouth instead. He moaned, too heartily, mostly for show for Bruce’s sake. Lois moaned back as she reached up to grab one of her breasts. Clark pressed closer in, pressing his crotch further into Bruce's thigh.

The blood rushed to Bruce's groin.

Lois pulled away, Clark's lip caught in her teeth. Instead of letting it go, she pushed forward again, throwing herself half over Bruce. This shoved Clark a little bit away, but he pushed forward again, and they settled back into making out on Bruce. Their skin dragged against his.

Bruce shivered. They chuckled together, between kisses. Damn teases.

Lois shifted to bring a hand underneath her boxer shorts. She moaned as she rubbed herself. Her arm rhythmically bumped into Bruce. She removed them after a moment, glistening and slick. She put them to Clark’s mouth. “Open up, Smallville,“ she said.

He sucked them in, first one, and then another. Bruce loved the way Clark’s lips wrapped around her fingers. His tongue slid along them, each finger long and thin, and curved around her manicured nails. 

“You just going to sit here, Bruce?” She sounded light-headed. She sucked in a breath when Clark licked her palm. “Down, boy.”

“It’s been a long night,” Bruce said. He shifted very slightly beneath them. Maybe he should have lost the pants before coming into bed. 

Lois pulled away. Clark followed suit. They looked at him for a moment and then at each other.

“Well,” Clark said.

“If you’ve had a long night-” Lois continued.

“Maybe some other time-”

“Yes, some other time.”

They broke away from him, retreating to the far sides of the bed. Where they had pressed up against him, Bruce felt a rush of cold air. Lois opened the Gazette with a flourish, and Clark paged through his book. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Lois hummed over some article, and Clark turned a page.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun.”

“You really should read this book, Lois, you’ll love it.”

“And you could take a few writing lessons from Vale. Not as good as me of course, but...”

Bruce growled. Fine. Let them blue-ball themselves. Clark was still hard; his cock strained against the black lace of the panties. Lois shifted slightly, not enough to draw great notice, but enough for Bruce. She was still wet.

And Bruce had long learned to suppress his own arousal.

He scooted off the bed. “Bed’s not big enough for three. I’ll sleep in the cave.”

“Bruce?” Clark said behind him. “Come on, it was just a joke.”

Lois muttered, “What a sour puss.”

Bruce slung on his dressing robe and strode from the bedroom as dignified as he could. On the one hand, it wasn’t hard when he had two scantily clad people in the bed behind him. On the other hand, he was sporting an unfortunately persistent erection.

The image of Clark in perfectly fitting ladies underwear and Lois beside in him equally fitting boxers did not help. They’d bought them specially, not just swapped clothes. They really did not play fair.

He stalked toward the grandfather clock. He couldn’t bluff when Superman was upstairs. Bruce reached out to open the door, but suddenly Clark was in front of him, blocking the way. He was still in lingerie. He gave Bruce the patented Superman stare, disapproving and hard. But it softened as he said, “Come on, Bruce, you’re not really upset, are you? What‘s wrong?”

“What do you think?” He kept his voice neutral. “I don’t have time for your antics.”

“You didn’t think so little of our antics last week,” Lois said, approaching from behind. She wrapped her arms around Bruce, pressing her breasts against his back. “If I remember correctly, you seemed quite content with handcuffs-”

“Out of my way, Clark.”

“Bruce-”

Lois slipped from around Bruce to Clark’s side. “No, it’s ok, Clark Let Bruce do what he wants.” She smirked up at Bruce. “After all, I think he has the right idea. I wouldn’t mind popping the Batmobile’s cherry...”

Fucking Lois. Fucking Lois and Clark in the Batmobile. That was something Bruce had fantasized about more than once. But tonight was not the night for that.

“We’re not having sex in the Batcave.”

“Awww...” Lois pouted, grabbing Clark’s arm. It nestled between her bare breasts. “But if we can’t go in, you can’t either. You’re coming back to bed with us.’

“I’d listen to her, Bruce,” Clark added. “When she sets her mind on something, she means it.”

“I’m aware.” Bruce glared at them for a moment. They met his glare. That was the problem with choosing these two for bedmates. He gave up any and all control. Finally, Bruce smirked. “Ok, then. But this time, no playing around. Straight to business.”

“Sure, Bruce.” Lois patted his arm.

Clark had them back upstairs in a moment and Bruce on his back before he could orient himself.

Lois took the opportunity to swing herself over Bruce, sitting on his stomach. “Mmm, this is nice,” she said as she began rocking back and forth. “Clark? Come join us.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The bed sank a little further as Clark knelt beside them. He brought his hand up to Lois’s back and then ran it down, over her ass, and finally to Bruce’s crotch. He palmed him, and Bruce groaned.

“Come here,” he growled, and Lois leaned down to kiss him deep, wet, hot, and fervent. She came up for breath, and Clark instantly stole her place, playing dirty by sneaking his hand under Bruce’s pajamas and stroking his cock. Lois continued to rub herself over his body, and Clark swallowed every moan Bruce made.

This still wasn’t fair. But this was the kind of unfair that Bruce could deal with.

“Don’t worry,” Lois said, breathless. “The day hasn’t even begun.”

And maybe Bruce really was the lucky one here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] A Pair of Teases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303793) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
